


Las ventajas de las llaves de conserjería.

by Rea_LF



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, M/M, Murder, Twisted
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: Puede que esté un poco loco, pero vamos, ¿hay alguien que no lo esté? Además, yo no he matado a nadie, lo único que hago es mirar.





	

Cuando sale de paseo, le gusta mirar el cielo de vez en vez. No se lo va a decir a nadie, pero supongo que le resulta tranquilizador. Sobre todo cuando se tienen seis cadáveres escondidos en el frigorífico.

Pese a que al principio yo calculaba que no existiría forma humana de meterlos a todos ahí dentro, de alguna forma los hizo caber. Claro que había tenido que rebanarlos un poco más de lo que yo habría deseado, pero bueno, hay que hacer sacrificios. Además, la nevera también era bastante grande.  
Eso de estarse mudando un mes sí y el otro también no me hace ni pizca de gracia. Había que inventarse otro nombre y un montón de dinero, pero eso era mejor que la cárcel. No le gustaba. Probablemente a los presos tampoco les iba a gustar él, así que era una situación ganar-ganar.

En otros asuntos, estaba bastante orgulloso de él. Apenas llevaba dos semanas ahí y ya se había cargado a seis cristianos, todos estudiantes. Limpios y bonitos. Cazar en los institutos era demasiado fácil, pero también tenía su gracia de vez en cuando. Eso sí, después del último incidente ya no los dejaba vivir demasiado tiempo. Le caían bien, pero a la larga se querían escapar y eso representaba un problema, uno gordo. Y a él no le gustaban las complicaciones.

Otra de esas complicaciones era el montón de sangre que quedaba. Un poco bien podría tirarla por el desagüe, pero desangrar a una persona no era lo mismo que degollar un conejo. A veces se la llevaba bien embotellada y la arrojaba a una cloaca, pero eso también era engorroso. El mundo tampoco podía ser perfecto.

Después, la piel. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que trató de quemarla. El olor era insoportable, tanto, que incluso se le quitaron las ganas de comer. No, había que desollarlos.

A pesar del sadismo, realmente nunca intentó conservar las pieles, porque tanto químico hedía aún más que el pellejo chamuscado. Lo que sí hacía (y le daba una pizca apenas visible de vergüenza) era conservar los órganos en formol. Teniendo en su poder todas las llaves del colegio, no era nada del otro mundo despistar a los otros conserjes y hacerse con una garrafita del almacén. Eso y el anonimato que otorgaba un uniforme eran las dos principales ventajas de la intendencia.

En eso iba pensando cuando llegó a casa. La sonrisa enteramente dulce y amenazadora hace que me tiemblen las rodillas, no precisamente de miedo. Cualquier persona que haya matado un poco entenderá a lo que me refiero cuando digo que olía a sangre fría. Y a cloro.

La concepción que se tiene de los caníbales es que devoran personas como si fuesen patatas fritas, y la verdad es que no es así. De vez en cuando comemos otras cosas, por ejemplo, él trae una lata de crema de champiñones. Ahora mismo está limpiando la estufa, como una persona más. Vale, si nos fijamos con más cuidado sí se nota que el paño que utiliza está recortado del suéter carmesí de la secundaria, ¿pero quién va a fijarse en eso con el par de cerebros metidos en la repisa de arriba?

Será mejor que le dejemos en paz. La última vez casi me atrapa gracias al reflejo de los binoculares. En realidad, yo aún no me he comido a nadie, pero me gusta fantasear que sí. Ya, que no quiero que todo el mundo se entere que encuentro al conserje guapo. Aunque el mayor secreto que quiero guardar no es ése; la verdad yo sólo quiero que me coma.

**Author's Note:**

> Al final, sí me dieron ganas de hacer esto. No creo que llegue a mucha gente (¿quién shippea esto, dios mío?), pero alguien me sale con KS, le muerdo.


End file.
